


Unfinished Experiment

by Mobysimo



Series: Latex and Mind Control Stories [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Brainwashing, Foot Fetish, Latex, M/M, Mind Control, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobysimo/pseuds/Mobysimo
Summary: Red and Blue explore the old mansion on Cinnaber Island, where they find Team Rocket's old lab. What will they find inside?





	Unfinished Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for checking out my stories!  
> I hope you enjoy it. If you do, please leave a comment!

For many years on Cinnabar Island in the Kanto Region there was a large house, a mansion that stood for many years. The older citizens of the island will often talk to any willing to listen about how kind the owners of the house were, but they always moved out, being replaced with other tenants, leading to the house being called the Pokemon Mansion. Despite the apparent friendliness of the owners of the home, there were still rumors flying around, especially since many people who wore a strange kind of black uniforms coming and going from it late at night, along with many people in lab coats. Despite the fact that this had been happening for many years, it all fell apart one day.

A new owner had moved into the house, a man named Fuji. For a few years, he was seemingly a quiet man, not really leaving his house very often, only really talking to Blaine, the gym leader and only other scientist on the island. But that all changed suddenly one day, when Mr. Fuji left for a international research trip on a ship. Everyone on Cinnabar was very happy for him and went to see him off as he boarded the ship. Despite everything, Blaine was not happy for his friend, he was suspicious of the large number of people wearing the same black uniform he had seen walking around the island at night. After many months, the scientist returned to island, and went straight back to the mansion, though now people started getting suspicious due to the noises that started coming from the house, that sounded like a pokemon screaming in pain, sounds that still haunt the older inhabitants of the island to this day, along with a screaming match that they heard late one night between Blair and Fuji. Most of them couldn’t really catch any specifics, but they did get the basic idea of it, Fuji wanted help with something and Blaine said no. Rather loudly. No one really thought about it much until the next night.

What had been so far a normal quiet day, with nothing out of the ordinary aside from some gym battles, was completely shattered around 11pm, when an enormous explosion shattered the peace of the night. Everyone ran outside, only to see the Pokemon Mansion engulfed in flames, with a flash of purple light flying out of the wrecked building. Kneeling in front of the building was Mr. Fuji, wearing a soot covered lab coat, and a thousand yards stare, though what the people of the island remember the most is what their gym leader had told his old friend

“I warned you, didn’t I?” the quiz master growled, a large amount of bitterness and anger in his voice “I told you not to play god! And what did you do!?”

“I’m… I’m sorry” the kneeling scientist had replied, only for his friend to turn around, placing his hat back on

“Look behind you Fuji. It’s to late for sorry…” the gym leader said nutrely, before walking away. The next day, the people of Cinnabar learned that Fuji had left in the middle of the night as soon as the fire was put out, leaving nothing to say goodbye. It’s been years since that night, and know the Pokemon Mansion still stood on the island, a burned out husk, infested with wild pokemon and overrun with thieves looting the ruins. After all these years, most people grew accustomed to its presence, but where warned to keep away from due to the thieves. But many still wondered what it was that originally started the blaze that destroyed everything within, but with Fuji having moved to Lavender Town and cutting off contact with his former home, the only person with any idea of what happened was Blaine, and he refused to comment on it.

 

“Alright, I can see Cinnabar!” the young trainer from Pallet Town said, patting the head of his pokemon “Thanks Lapras”

“Laa!” the large water type sang as it’s trainer sat back slightly and relaxed

“Man, this has been a really long trip” Red said, brushing his brown hair away from his eyes “How many Tentacool did we run into? Fifty?”

“Pras” Lapras chirped, agreeing with his trainer as they approached the island’s shore

“Yeah, I’m with you pal” Red said, getting Lapras’ pokeball ready “If I never see another one, I’ll die a happy person” Lapras nodded as they reached the beach, Red hopping off onto the dry sand “Thanks for your help Lapras. Go ahead and take a break”

“Lapras!” the water type said as the ball’s red beam hit it, returning it back into its ball. Wiping sweat away from his forehead, the young trainer began walking towards the town itself.

“Oh yeah, almost forgot” Red said out loud, pulling out another pokeball “Come on out pal!”

“Pikachu!” the small yellow rodent exclaimed, hopping onto Red’s shoulder and nuzzling his cheek

“Haha!”Red giggled, softly shoving his pokemon away from his face “I missed you too pal, calm down”

“Pika pi pikachu!” the electric type chirped, getting comfortable on it’s trainer’s shoulder as the two walked into the town proper. Red’s first thought upon entering was that it was quite a small village

“Man, compared to Saffron City, this place is the same size as Pallet, right pal?” Red said, thinking back his last Gym Battle

“Pika!” his Pikachu nodded, also taking a look around the small island as the sun began to set. Grinning, the young trainer entered the Pokemon Center, sighting in relief as he felt the cool AC hit his sweaty face

“Oh, hello” the nurse called from behind the desk, her Chansey walking towards him

“Hello Nurse Joy” Red greeted as the Egg pokemon held out a tray to place his pokeballs on “Oh, no thanks. My pokemon are healthy, I was gonna ask if I could get a room for the night?”

“Oh, I’m sorry” the nurse said, waving at her Chansey to come back to her “We don’t have any rooms right now”

“What, really?” Red asked, taking a quick glance around the center, which seemed empty

“Yes” the nurse said sadly “We’ve had a bit of an issue with some pokemon from the mansion sneaking into the rooms and messing with trainer”

“Mansion?” the young trainer asked

“Oh, the big burned out mansion near the gym” the pink haired nurse explained “It’s full of wild pokemon, and somehow a bunch got in here and took residence in the guest rooms”

“Oh, okay” Red said, dejected “I guess I’ll set up camp outside town or-”

“No need for that” the nurse interrupted “Every trainer here gets a free room at the Cinnabar Hotel. It’s by the marina to west”

“Awesome!” Red exclaimed, turning around to the door “Thank you!”

 

To say the hotel was big was an understatement. It was easily the largest building on the island, a tall, twenty story tower with a large private beach connected to it, which was filled with people

“Woah… Impressive, right pal?” Red asked as they walked into the enormous reception area

“Chuuu” Pikachu chirped in awe at the size of the place. The ceiling had a large chandelier and was decorated with paintings of winged pokemon, many of which Red didn’t recognize. Taking his eyes off the ceiling, the young trainer walked up the reception

“Uh, hello” Red said awkwardly to the young man sitting behind desk

“Alola” the young man responded with a wave

“Um, I’m sorry, what?” Red asked, confused

“Oops, sorry” the receptionist said, his cheeks red from embarrassment “That’s how we say ‘Hello’ where I’m from. Anyway, can I help you?”

“Uh, yeah” the trainer said, laying his hands on the desk “I’m a pokemon trainer and Nurse Joy told me that I could get a room here”

“Oh yes!” the man said, typing something into his PC “Let me see your ID, please”

“Sure” Red said, handing over his Trainer ID. The receptionist nodded, scanned the card and handed it back to the boy

“Alright then… There we go” he said “Well, we’re pretty booked, so I can’t give a room all to yourself. You don’t mind having a roommate, do you?”

“Nope” Red responded as he scratched Pikachu’s ear “Most of the time, you share rooms with other people when you stay at pokemon center, so I’m used to it”

“Perfect. There a room with two beds on the fifth floor with only one tennant. Here’s your key, I’ll call ahead” the receptionist said, handing Red a small keycard “Oh, and one more thing. I’m afraid that pokemon must be inside their balls inside the hotel”

“Alright, thank you for telling me” Red said, taking out Pikachu’s pokeball “Sorry pal”

“Pikaa” the small electric type groaned as it was returned to the ball. Thanking the receptionist, Red walked to the elevator and went up to the fifth floor

“Alright then… Room 521…” Red read off the card “There it is!” smiling, he approached the door and knocked “Hello? Anyone there?” when no one answered, Red swiped the key and opened the door. It looked like a typical hotel room, white beds, a painting of a grass type pokemon on the wall, a bathroom and a TV. As he walked in, Red could hear the water running inside the bathroom and saw the clothes strewn around one of the beds “Guess their in the shower” shrugging, the boy sat down on the empty bed, discarding his hat and backpack quickly and taking off his shoes before falling backwards onto the bed, his spiky brown hair flopping around. Sighting, Red flexed his toes, enjoying the sensation of his feet being free from his sneakers, he took another look at the other bed, realising something as he heard the shower turn off “Wait a minute… Black shirt and shoes, purple pants, armbands, I know those clothe-”

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?” he heard a familiar voice scream. Surprised, Red quickly sat up, looking at the boy who had just walked out of the bathroom, his spiky orange hair still dripping wet, with a fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist

“Oh” Red said, feeling blood rushing to his cheeks as he blushed of seeing his rival and childhood friend nearly naked “Uh...Hi Blue!”

“Hi to you too Red cheeks!” Blue growled angrily “Now answer the damn question loser! Why are you here!?”

“Umm, I’m your roomate” Red said, ignoring the insult due to still being flustered

“My roomate?” Blue asked, taking a deep breath to calm down “Alright… Fine, they did call me ahead. Just didn’t think it would be you”

“Yeah, well…” Red said, recomposing himself “I didn’t think it would be you either. When did you get here?”

“This morning” the orange haired trainer, walking over to his bed and grabbing his boxers “Rode out here with Gyarados. Wasant a easy trip though, ran into more Tentacool than I ever though I would see”

“Yeah, same here” Red said, feeling a slight bit of pressure in his pant as Blue took off the towel and slipped on his boxers. Taking his eyes off his rival, Red began undressing himself, removing his jacket and pants

“Hm, not surprised.” Blue said as he slipped on a white t-shirt and opened his bed “Well, anyway, I had a really long day, so I’m going to sleep. Smell ya tomorrow”

“Hehe” Red giggled as he climbed into bed wearing nothing but a black t-shirt and white briefs. Yawning, he layed his head on the pillow and fell asleep instatnty.

 

Red smiled as he returned his Espeon to it’s pokeball, standing proudly in front of Blaine, who was about to hand over his new badge

“Here you are Red” Blaine said, holding out the small flame shaped badge “Here you are. You new-

 

“AAAGH!” Red screamed as water splashed onto his face, interrupting his dream “THE HELL?”

“Morning Snorlax” Blue said, smirking as he set down an empty glass on the dresser “Sleep well”

“Till you did that, yes” Red grumbled as he climbed out of the wet bed, shaking the excess water off “Why did you do anyways?”

“Simple loser” Blue said, throwing Red his clothes “My grandpa called. He wants the both of us to check something out.”

“Check what” Red growled out as he slipped on his jeans, seeing as the other boy was already dressed

“He wants us to get him a Ditto” Blue said, grabbing his backpack

“A Ditto?” Red asked, slipping on and zipping up his jacket “Why does he need a Ditto for? Can’t he ask Proffesor Elm? The guy has twenty!”

“I asked the same thing” Blue explained as Red put on his shoes “Apparently, all the Ditto in Kanto started appearing after a big fire that occured here, on that bud mansion near the gym, so he wants one from there to exam it to see if there is something unique about them cause of it”

“Alright” Red said, adjusting his hat “Let’s get this over with. I have a gym battle to get to”

“Hehe, alright then” Blue snickered as he opened the door, Red right behind him “Let’s get going”

 

The two trainer stood in front of the large, burned out husk of the Pokemon Mansion, the door wide open

“Well. Here we are” Blue said, brushing away some hairs from his face “Ready?

“As ready as ever” Red responded

“Good” Blue said with a smile, before handing him something “Here, this might be helpful”

“Uh, thank” Red said as he grabbed the small object, quickly putting it into his pocket “Come on, let’s get the professor his Ditto”

“Yeah, lets get it” the orange haired trainer said, walking right inside the building. Taking a deep breath, Red followed his rival into the building. The inside was in pretty much the same state that Red expected it to be, as pilling up, burned books laying around on the ground, with the bookshelves being knocked over. Along the ground, the boys could see small rodent pokemon dashing around, grabbing whatever scraps they could get their paws on.

“Man, this place is in really bad shape…” Red whispered, looking around as he heard the building creak

“Yeah” Blue agreed, stepping over a knocked down statue as they approached the stairs “Let’s do this quickly, Granpa said their in the basement, come on” the brown haired boy nodded and followed his rival down. Soon, they reached a door, which was just slightly open. Blue walked up, opened the door fully and stuck his head inside, fiddling with something on the wall “Lights don’t work here”

“Crap.” Red cursed, pulling the flashlight out of his pocket and turning it on “Alright then, I’ll go in front.”

“Alright” the orange haired boy said. Stepping aside as Red walked into the dark room. Shining the flashlight around, the boys kept walking deeper into the house, finding nothing more than the occasional Rattata

“Your grandpa said they were down here, right?” Red asked bored, the light no longer focusing on the floor, instead on the cases on the walls

“Yeah.” Blue growled, looking at a book from a nearby shelf “Not sure why he thought that! This place is desolate, there is nothing here except for rats!”

“Pretty much” Red muttered as he saw more mice pokemon dash past them, running towards the door “This is a waste of ti-” the boy stopped talking as he heard something

“Red?” Blue called, dropping the book on the ground “Hey loser, what the hec-”

“Shhh!” Red called, cupping his hand around his ear “Listen”. Looking at his rival strangely, Blue did the same thing and grinned as he heard what could best be described as goo sliding across the floor

“Finally!” the orange haired boy exclaimed, pulling out a pokeball “I thought we would be here all day!”

“Me too” Red responded, seeing what his rival had reached for “Why are you calling out a pokemon?”

“Because moron, it’s ears are a lot better than ours!” Blue exclaimed “Honestly, how did you get so many badges, I have no clue…”

“HEY!” Red shouted, grabbing one of his own pokeballs and throwing it into the air at the same time Blue did. Both balls opened with a flash of white light, the creatures inside materialising in front of the two

“Pika pika!” Red’s small yellow rodent chriped

“Vee!” Blue’s brown fox cried at the same time

“Alright Eevee” Blue said, ignoring Red’s angry glare “We’re looking for a Ditto, and we heard one close. See if you can track it down”

“You help out Pikachu” Red growled, his eye not leaving the back of Blue’s head. Both pokemon nodded and spread around, sniffing and listening as their trainers continued to glare at each other

“Jeez Red” Blue said, smirking at the indignant expression of his rival’s face “Take it easy. I was just wondering how you got so many badges without ever using you're pokemon for these kind of things”

“Well, that’s rich, coming out of you, Oak” the brown haired spit out in anger “Who’s the guy who left before he could beat the head of Team Rocket again?”

“What, that guy?” Blue asked “What about him. He wasn’t worth my time”

“Really Blue?” Red asked, a mocking tone of innocence in his voice “You sure you weren’t scared?”

“Scared!?” Blue shouted

“Yeah, scared” Red said, smirking at the fuming expresion on the other boy’s face “After all, Team Rocket is pretty scary with their poison types and the like, I don’t really blame you for chickeni-” Red was interrupted as Blue’s fist went right into his stomach

“SHUT UP!” the orange haired boy screamed “I am not scared of that pack of losers! I could easi- AUGH!” he cried, grabbing his shin in pain

“Yet I beat them in end” Red growled, reading his foot for another kick as Blue stopped clutching his leg and grabbed him by his shirt collar

“Keep your stupid mouth shut!” Blue screamed, his fist flying down at Red’s face, with Red aiming his foot at Blue weakest spot. With the fist an inch away from hi face, Red braced himself, but just before that, he saw a familiar flash of yellow light coming right at them

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!” both boys screamed as electricity coursed through them, knocking them to the floor.

“Ow…” Red moaned, slowly getting back to his feet, Blue doing the same. As soon as light stopped bouncing around his eyes, he looked down to see both pokemon glaring at them, sparks still coming from Pikachu’s cheeks “Aug, pal why did you do that?”

“Pika pika chupika!” the small pokemon cried, pointing at both boys in frustration

“Guess he wanted to break us up before it got nasty” Blue groaned as he got back to his feet “Could have found a less painful way to do it…”

“Chu!” Pikachu cried, sticking out its tongue, before pointing at the bookshelf behind them

“Did you guys find something?” Red asked, walking over to the two pokemon as his rival struggled back up. Both pokemon nodded, placing their paws on the shelf and pushing at it. Slowly, the shelf creaked and moved backwards, revealing a doorway “Holy Zapdos…”

“What the hell is this doing here?” Blue wondered as he walked over, his muscles having recovered from the thunderbolt

“No clue” Red said, shining the flashlight through it, revealing a metal staircase “That’s where you heard the Ditto?”

“Vee” Eevee cried, Pikachu nodding

“Okay, good enough for me” Red said, walking through the door, shining the light on the wall, where he saw a switch, which he flipped. Slowly, the lights hanging overhead came back to life, making the boys blink as their eyes adjusted.

“Guess we got lucky there” Blue said, his Eevee laying on top of his head

“Yes we did” Red said as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder “I would want to go down those stairs without the lights on”

“Yeah.” Blue said as they began walking down, rubbing his shoulder “Damn it, that stings. How did you recover so fast?”

“Oh, the shock?” Red said, smiling as he petted Pikachu “With this guy, you get used to them”

“You're pokemon are crazy” Blue muttered as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

 

Both boys gasped at what they saw. Right in front of them was an enormous lab, filled with thousands of huge machines lining the walls, tables filled with beakers, microscopes and rusting needles, with a large door too the right, with incredibly filthy glass right next to it. The most interesting part though, was the three large tubes lining the back wall. Two seemed to be completely empty, with one completely smashed, the glass littering the floor around it, the first though seemed to still have something inside it. 

“What is this place?” Blue wondered, walking over to one of the old computers and pressing a few buttons

“I have no idea. It’s a lab, but what kind, I don’t know” Red said, walking over to the tables, picking up one of the test tubes, peering into it “What is this stuff?” he wondered, shaking the tube slightly as the goo inside refused to budge, shrugging, the boy left the vial on the table where he found it.

*BEEP*

“Alright! This thing still works!” Blue called as the ancient machine in front of him slowly whired to life, a large piece of tape behind it began to rotate

“Magnetic tapes?” Red wondered as he walked over to his rival “Just how old is this stuff?”

“No idea” Blue mumbled, Eevee hopping off his head and onto the machine itself. On the dust coated screen, lines of green text began appearing “Okay, here we go… Public Research Notes”

“What the hell were they doing down here?” the brown haired boy wondered, stealing a glance at the large tanks behind them, his eyes noticing something on one of the tables

“No idea… Damn it!” Blue exclaimed, smacking the machine in anger “There’s nothing here, it’s all corrupted!”

“Hey Blue!” Red called, flipping through the book quickly “This might have something on it.”

“Alright, I’m coming” the orange haired trainer said, quickly returning Eevee to it’s ball before walking over, not seeing the warning that flashed on the old computer’s monitor. “So, what is it?”

“A journal” Red said, flipping back to the first page “Dates are smudged out, but the rest of it is still legible”

“Alright then, what does it say?” Blue asked impatiently

“Okay, give me a damn minute!” Red growled, taking a deep breath before continuing “Here we go… ‘This is my first day on the job! The boss has finally cleared me for research duty here on Cinnabar. The rest of the team was pretty welcoming, much more than I expected, same as the town, and the Gym Leader was quite nice. I’m happy to see that serious researchers exist outside of organizations like Silph or us. Still, Team Rocket give much better resources than any other group…’”

“Team Rocket!?” the orange haired boy cried, taking a closer look at the equipment surrounding “Yeah. Look” he said, pointing at one of the old computers. Red glanced at where he was pointing, and sneered. On the base of the computer, a large, stylized magenta R was stamped on it, though faded, it was still clearly there “So this is an old Team Rocket lab?!”

“Looks like it” Red muttered, his attention returned to the book “Let me see if it says anything about what they were working on…. Okay here’s something ‘Despite multiple attempts, the gene therapy treatments continue to fail miserably. Despite the urgings of the boss, we have no chance of moving on to testing this on actual pokemon anytime soon. I still wish the boss could see the value in the cloning research, but he pays the bills, so I’ll do what he tells me to.’”

“Genetics” Blue grumbled, grabbing one of the empty petri dishes “Probably trying to make their pokemon stronger or something”

“Yeah, but what it looks like, they never made it work” Red said, skimming through a few pages “Never managed to get far enough to test on an actual pokemon either. Hang on, there’s something else”

“What?” Blue wondered

“Looks like they took a trip… ‘Today we finally set off on the expedition. I’m glad to be out of the lab for a while. Though I’m not sure what the boss wants us to find out there, but still, I’m hoping I find something interesting’ after that there a few pages describing their trip and what they were doing on the boat, ah here we go. ‘We finally landed. The island is completely uninhabited, there are no humans in sight and the small is quite small. I can see a larger mass in the distance, and according to Dr. Hiroshi it’s the Hoenn Region. We haved dubbed this island Faraway Island’”

“Real creative name” Blue sneered sarcastically “Even their scientist are complete idiots”

“Yeah, pretty much” Red chuckled, before resuming reading “‘We have found a new pokemon! We’ve named it Mew, and from it’s movement it seems to be a psychic type. But another fascinating thing is that it seems to able to shape-shift, as when we attempted to capture it, it turned into a Pidgey and flew away. We are going to spend some time here, see if we can get our hands on it.”

“Not shocked they wanted that…” Blue mumbled, crossing his arms “So, what else happened?”

“Okay, let me see… It looks like they weren’t able to catch Mew” Red summarized, flipping through various pages

“Good” Blue said interrupted

“Yeah” Red said “But they did get some hairs from it.” he quickly flipped through a few more “Okay, then they came back and apparently Team Rocket had a new boss when they came back, who put this guy in charge of the project to try and clone Mew…”

“So that’s what these things are for” Blue said, walking closer to the pods, the glass crunching under his feet. He took a closer look at them “The hell… There’s something in this one!”

“Wait, what!?” Red exclaimed, walking over to the same pod that the orange haired trainer was. He took a peek inside and felt his stomach turn slightly, inside the pod there was a writhing puddle of goo, that seemed to jump occasionally “Eww”

“Yeah, pretty much” Blue said, his eyes being drawn to a small orange light at the bottom of the tube “What’s this mean?” looking over his shoulder, he saw that neither the empty one or the smashed one had the light on

“Maybe it means that it has something in it…” Red mumbled, flipping through the journal. Alright, I found something, it’s the three results of the experiments, *cough* ‘Subject 3: This is it. In a way, Mew has finally given birth, and we have named the child Mewtwo. As soon as it finishes growing, it will be ready to go! No need to raise it! These results have overcome my expectations completely!’”

“Mewtwo” Blue said, walking closer to the shattered pod “Hm, guess it didn’t like it here”

“Yeah, sure looks like it” Red said, before continuing to read “Ok, let’s check this one… ‘Subject 2: The results of this experiment is much more promising than subject 1. The being we created seems to be a living pile of easily mutable genetic material. It is able to copy the genetic structure of any pokemon, simply by looking at it. Completely indestructible from the original, it is an incredible feat and a great leap in progress. We have named the newly created pokemon Ditto. The Ditto have been released into the mansion for observation until the artificial ranch is complete.’ So that’s where Ditto came from.”

“Yeah, it does make a little sense” Blue said, taking another look around “Wonder what he was talking about with the artificial ranch.”

“Not sure” Red said, taking a glance at the door to his right “Looks like they never finished it. Anyways, here’s the last entry. ‘Subject 1: So far, this experiment is a complete failure. So far the most we have managed to create is a non sapient goo, with seems to be chemically identical to latex. It seems to be completely unable to do anything other than shift with whatever pokemon genetic material comes into contact with it, creating what could best be described as a latex bodysuit. It is not known what exactly it can do when it touches a human, but it does seem to stimulate the nerves of various parts of the body of the pokemon who have been subjected to it. While it does not seem to be alive, it does seem to attracted to nearby sources of heat. From the way the subjects act after being infected, it is safe to say this chemical acts like a parasite of some sort. Additional notes: It seems that the parasite alters the memories of the host, shifting to fit their new state of being. While we don’t know what it would do to a human host, I hypothesize that it would completely alter their memories, possibly giving them a completely new identity.’”

“Okay, that does sound kind of terrifying” Blue said “Anyway, let’s get out of here. I guess the thing we heard was that thing”

“Yeah, your right” Red said, putting the book down, and glancing at Pikachu “Alright pal, go back in”

“Pika!” the small pokemon chirped as the red beam hit it, sending it back inside

“Okay, let’s get goin-”

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

“The hell?” Blue wondered, rushing over to the large old computer, glancing at the screen

“What’s wrong?” Red asked

“I don’t know” Blue bit out “Give me a damn minute!” distracted by the computer, neither boy heard the low hiss as the pod slowly opened, the goo began to slip outside, attracted to the boy’s body heat. “Okay, here we go. Functions… Ranch automated systems, online. Pods status… Pod 3 error, duh. Pod 2, empty. Pod 1…”

“Open…” Red whispered, scared. Both boys quickly turned around, right as the goo jumped and attached itself to their torsos.

“GAH!” Blue cried, the force of the impact knocking him to the ground, flat onto his ass. In desperation, he grasped the liquid and attempted to rip it off. As that was happening to his rival, Red felt as the latex began eating through his jacket as it spread quickly, coating the rest of his torso very quickly

“GET IT OFF!” Red cried in fear, staring in fear as it reached his shoulder. Suddenly, the whole thing shuddered and began changing color into a bright yellow “THE HELL!?” he screamed, as it began coating his arms. Despite the situation, Red began moaning as the latex coated and rubbed his arms, feeling almost like a massage.

“Auuuuugh” he heard a moan coming from his left. Taking his eyes off his currently shifting body and looked over to Blue, whose head was completely covered in the latex. The strangest thing was though that his hair seemed to be absorbing the brown latex, the color of his hair shifting as it happened.

“Bl-Blue?” Red mumbled, before collapsing to the ground, moaning in pleasure as the latex began eating away at his pants. “Augh…. No, not there!” he cried as he felt the latex completely dissolve his boxers, it hugging his member tightly, before forming a bubble around it. Panting, Red glanced at his hands as the rubber finished coating them, forming three fingered gloves. Curious, Red brouth it up to his face

“What is this stu-AGHH!” Red screamed, jumping to his feet as he felt something force itself inside, sending waves of both pain and pleasure through his body “What *pant* was that!?”

“I *pant* don’t know *pant*” Blue gasped, the brown latex that was covering him was beginning to coat his legs, with the rest of his body completely covered. What really shocked Red, the suit that covered him, looked like an Eevee. Sticking out off his hari there were a pair of large, shiny rubbery fox like ears, and out of his ass there was a large, puffy latex tail.

“What is happening…” Red whispered as he felt the rubber swarm over his head and shivered as it was seemingly absorbed by his hair “OW!” he screamed as he felt a sting on the top of his head. After the experience ended, both boys laid down, spread eagle catching their breaths. After laying for what felt like twenty minutes, Red slowly got back onto his feet and looked over his body. Reaching back to his but, he felt a large, hard item the, which he grasped and felt it’s shape, that of a lighting bolt. Gulping, Red reached up to the top of his head and touched what was now up there, two large ears, and he saw a few strands of bright yellow hair in front of his face, Red gasped as he realized what he was now. A large latex pikachu “What is going on?”

“Shh don't worry” he heard a voice whisper

“Who said that?!” Red screamed, looking around but only seeing the Eevee clad boy laying on the ground, who seemed to be twitching “Blue!” he screamed, rushing over to the other boy

“No… I’m not…” the Eevee boy mumbled in his sleep, his pawed gloved hands swatted around the air in front of him

“Vee sleeping, he’s fine” the voice whispered again

“Who are you!?” Red screamed, taking another look around

“What do you mean? I’m you”

“What!?” the pikachu boy screamed

“Yes” the voice said again, which Red realised sounded very similar to his own, in a worried tone “Well, a part of you. Don’t you remember me Pika?”

“P-Pika?!” Red stammered, confused as the voice seemed to come from his head “I’m not Pika. My name is Red! Who are you!?”

“You really don’t remember?” the voice sadly said “But I can help you remember!”

“What!? Nononon-” the boy stopped talking as a bunch of images flashed into his head. Him living and playing around in the artificial nursery with his best friend, Vee. “N-no…. T-tha-that's not right!?”

“Yes it is!” the voice exclaimed, more flashes of memories coming to him. Vee wrestling him to the ground, rubbing his bulge against his tail and plug

“Vee… I love to… NO!” the boy shouted, clutching his head as it began spinning

“Pika?” he heard a familiar voice next to him say. Struggling to keep his thoughts in line, he looked over to the other boy

“Wh-what did yo-you call me?” the pikachu boy mumbled, pangs of pain flowing through his head as new memories invaded it.

“Pika” the Eevee boy said, standing up and walking closer to him, his black eyes unnaturally bright and a really big smile on his face “That’s your name, remember?”

“What? N-no!” the pikachu boy stammered, more and more images invading his head, his eyes flying around, desperately trying to find something to something else, locking on to the other boys paw-like feet.

“Uhh” he moaned, feeling his member harden within the bulge, sending pleasures all through his body

“So, you don't remember your name, but you do remember how much you love my paws?” Vee asked with a grin, wiggling his toes

“Gah…” the yellow suited boy panted, his eyes not moving from them

“Still don’t remember anything?” the voice whispered once again “See, Vee remembers everything without problem”

“Wait…” the pikachu boy mumbled, his member hardening more and more as he stared at the “That’s...that’s Bl-B”

“Vee.”

“Vee” the pikachu boy said, relaxing slightly

“Yeah!” the Eevee boy exclaimed, rushing up to him, getting extremely close to him, their noses touching “Glad to see you're snapping out of whatever’s wrong with you!”

“Umm” the pikachu boy stammered, his cheeks glowing red

“Well, let’s check” Vee said happily, getting a little closer “What’s your name?”

“It's…. It’s-” the boy stammerd, as more memories hammered themselves into his head “It’s…”

“Pika” the voice supplied

“Pika” the pikachu clad boy said, fully believing it thanks to the assault of memories

“Awesome!” Vee exclaimed in joy, looking straight into Pika’s brown eyes “You’re better!”

“Uh, yeah. I am!” the pikachu boy said, the new memories beginning to overturn his original ones

“Perfect!” Vee cried in joy, staring at the other boy, before dashing forward and locking lips with him. Pika’s eyes widened in surprise as he felt the other boys lips come into contact with his. Instinctually, he closed his eyes and hugged Vee, making their suits squeak as they rubbed against each other, enjoying their kiss

“Man, this is so awesome!” Pika thought, the voice in his head merging perfectly with his own thoughts as the two broke off their kiss “That was perfect Vee!”

“Hehehe, thanks Pika!” the Eevee boy giggled, grasping Pika’s paw shaped hand “Come on!” nodding, Pika followed his boyfriend as they walked over to the rusted metal door. Still smiling, Vee pushed the button on the wall, the door sliding open with a loud creak as the rusted metal began to move

“Ow…” Pika mumbled, rubbing his rubbery ears “That noise really hurts”

“Yep, but it’s not permanent” Vee said happily “Now come on!”

“Gahh!” Pika exclaimed as Vee pulled him inseide the room. Inside there were dozens of dust covered bed. Giggiling, Vee shoved Pika onto one of them, sending up a cloud of dust “*Cough Cough* Vee, be careful!”

“Sorry” Vee said, hoppping onto the bed himself, sitting crossleged in front of Pika, his large, puffy tail twitching in excitment “Ready to have some fun?” he said, lifting up one of his feet and wiggeling his toes in front of Pika’s face

“Uh” Pika mumbled, drooling sligtly as his member hardened within it’s bubble “...Yes”

“Alright then!” Vee said happily, quickly shoving his foot onto Pika’s face “Go ahead!”. Without hesitation, Pika opened his mouth, grasped his boyrfriend’s foot and shoved it into his mouth. He wrapped his lips around one of the toes and began suckuling, moaing in pleasure, feeling the rubber rub itself on the inside of his mouth “Having fun?”

“Hmm hmm!” Pika moaned in confirmation, running his tongue over the feet of the coated Eevee boy

“Hehehe!” Vee giggled as he reached for Pika’s foot “Hahaha! Awsome! Now let me have some fun with you too!” he grasped it and brought it closer to himself, grasping it and sqeezing it hard and began rubbing it, giving his partner a amazing foot rub. Pika smiled, feeling the bliss pass over his whole body.

 

=========================One Month Later=======================

 

“Come on Vee!” Pika exclaimed as he ran up the stairs of the mansion the two boys had began to call home

“Alright! Slow down a little Pika!” Vee cried, stumbuling as he attmpted to keep up with hi partner

“Sorry” Pika said, stopping in front of a large door “This one!”

“Alright then. Me first?”

“Yep!” Pika said, opeing the door for Vee, who rushed in. The pikachu boy smiled, glad that the two had begun exploring the house for new rooms to play within

“Come on Pika!” the eevee boy called from inside “This couch is perfect!”

“Coming!” Pika responded, running into the large living room looking room, happy that they had managed to find a semi intact room. Sitting on the couch, his tail straight up in the air was his partener

“Come on!” Eevee called, wiggiling his ass a little “I’m getting bored”

“Oh, we can’t have that!” Pika said, giggiling as he grasped his partner’s tail and gave it a strong pull

“Gah!” Vee exclaimed in pleasure as the plug was remvoed from his ass

“Perfect!” Pika chirped, dropping the tail-plug onto the ground and placed his hand on his bulge, giving a quick squeeze. As he applied pressure, the bulge melted into the rest of his suit, leaving only his large, twitching, yellow cock exposed “Ready?”

“Ready!” Vee called in anticipation

“Alright then!” Pika exclaimed, slipping his dick into the brown, latexy hole on his partner’s ass and began pumping up and down, making the eevee boy moan as the movement between the two caused a loud squeaking sound. Looking down, Pika saw Vee’s latex feet and smiled, letting go of his partner’s back and grasped them, squeezing and rubbing them as he fucked him

“Gah!” Vee moaned in pleasure as he felt both the cock inside of him and the rubbing of his feet “This is perfect!”

“Yes it is!” Pika said, before having an idea “Well it could be better”

“How?!” Vee exclaimed loudly as Pika pumped hard into him

“Another one like us!” Pika said happily

“Yeah! That would be per-” the eevee boy began, until he was interrupted by someone walking in

“Hello, is there anyone her-” a boy wearing a yellow shirt and a blue cap called as he walked into the room, freezing as he saw what was happening on the couch “WHAT THE HELL!?”

“You know what?” Pika said, grinning as he pulled his member out of Vee ass with a loud pop “I think I found our new partner” he turned around, smiling as he stood up, looking at the still frozen boy.

 

Soon after that day, the Pokemon Mansion gained a new reputation of a place where a loud squeaking sound could be heard through the whole island, as if someone was rubbing rubber together.

But the thing that worried most people, was ever since the sounds started, boys who decided to explore the ruins started disappearing, and then the next day, the squeaking would be even louder. Even thought many called the police, Officer Jenny claimed that nothing was inside the wreck, and found no trace of any of the missing boy, not even their pokemon. But Pika didn’t care about the reputation that he and Vee created for their home, he was happy. Almost every day, a new boy entered the house, only for him, Vee or one of their many other friends grabbed them and brought them down to the lab, where they were coated in the parsite. Despite the fact that there were dozens of other boys like them, Vee and Pika still played together all the time. AFter they were the first of them, and they truly loved each other. And Pika could not be happier.


End file.
